A Daddy & A Pops
by amy. j x
Summary: Another one shot based on my AU-world, and it's Cerys' first day at school. Please R&R. Jack/Ianto.


_AN: Another snippet from the life of Jack, Ianto and Cerys. Hope you like it. As always, reviews make me grin like a madman. Xx _

"Daddy, stop it!"

Cerys struggled in her school uniform, as Ianto straightened her pleated skirt for the millionth time that morning. He stood back, admiring his beautiful daughter and took her hand in his, leading her through the looming school gates.

"Sorry. I promise I won't do it again."

"Good."

When Ianto reached the gaggle of stressed mums and hyper kids, he new he was in the right place.

Cerys' first day at school had arrived.

And Ianto was more nervous than her.

He kneeled in front of the small girl, her long black hair fashioned into pleats that came to rest on her shoulders. Her equally black patent shoes glinted in the sun light, almost as brightly as her sparkling blue eyes.

"Don't worry, you're going to make lots of new friends."

"I know I will."

Ianto chuckled, pulling her in to a hug, and kissing her on the head.

Cerys pulled back, blushing and glancing anxiously around her. "Daddy, you're so embarrassing."

"I don't care."

As they awaited the teachers, Ianto looked around him, as Cerys, despite her earlier outburst, clung tightly to his hand. He noticed the groups of gossiping woman, small children practically begging on hands and knees to go home, the bright displays in the windows, and the hopscotch and various other games painted on the cement of the playground.

He lowered his head to observe his daughter, eyes widening in wonderment and a toothy grin spreading over her face as she gazed around, her curiosity growing as she saw her classmates, girls with bouncy curls in their hair, and boys with unnaturally tidy hair and clean clothes.

"You ready, princess?"

"Yes."

The teachers filed out of the front door, smiling at the large group of people gathered, as parents said their goodbyes and led their children into the big, bad world of schooling.

"You be good, Cerys. And Pops will come pick you up later, ok?"

She nodded eagerly, not really paying attention to her father's words, more interested in her surroundings than anything else.

He kissed her loudly on the cheek, and gave her one last squeeze before rising to his feet and letting go of her hand as she skipped excitedly to the entrance.

…

Cerys came running out of the door, straight into Jack's arms with so much power that he nearly toppled over.

"Whoa! Good day, angel?"

"Yes, pops. It was fun! But there's a really nasty boy in my class."

Jack looked at his daughter in concern, her rosy cheeks glowing in the sunlight as her bag swung from one hand and a piece of paper was clasped in the other.

"Why? What did he do?"

"He says I had a silly name, and that because I have a daddy and a pops I'm weirded."

"Well, he's just stupid, isn't he?"

"Yes, but don't tell daddy I says that, because he saided I has to be nice to everyone."

"Not mean people, Cerys."

"Okay, pops."

Another small group of children ran from the building, the noise they were creating filling the playground. When Cerys waved to one little boy in particular, Jack smiled and proceeded to ask,

"So, who's that then?"

"Jamie. He's my boyfriend."

"Oh, is he now?"

"Yes, he said my name is pretty, and that he thinks it'd be cool if he had a daddy and a pops, because then he could play football all the time."

Jack chuckled and let Cerys out of his arms, taking her hand and guiding her to the car.

…

Jack turned the key in the lock, Cerys following him, ice cream dripping down her hand and lining her mouth as she bit into the chocolate flake nestled in the cool confectionary. Several large dark blobs were forming on her blouse as she traipsed into the hallway licking eagerly at the sweet snack.

"You didn't show me your picture."

Jack kicked his shoes off and hung the keys on the handle by the door. Cerys mirrored his actions, ripping open the Velcro straps on her shoes and carefully placing them next to Jack's far larger pair of black work shoes, as she balanced the ice-cream cone in one hand.

"It's everybody."

"Who's everybody?"

Cerys proudly waggled the sheet of paper in front of him, pointing to each figure and reading out their names. Apparently the two stick figures with dark hair, who were holding hands, were Jack and Ianto, Cerys was in the middle, holding her cousin Harri's hand, and next to them were Sally and Rhiannon. All of the figures lay balanced on green zigzags, and a yellow circle and blue stripe of sky filled the top of the paper. She had even drawn a smiley face on the sun.

"Oh, Cerys it's wonderful! You're going to be a famous artist when you're older."

"I'm not. I'm going to be a princess. Because that's what daddy calls me. Or a Tweenie on the tele."

"You can be whatever you want to be."

The sound of keys turning in the lock and the cheery 'Hello!' announced the arrival of Ianto, and soon he was joining Jack and Cerys in the kitchen, kissing Jack hello, and laughing when Cerys exclaimed,

"Yuck, I'm never ever ever going to kiss anyone!"

"Good."

Jack chuckled, at both Cerys and Ianto, and took the drawing out of Cerys hand, suggesting they put it on the fridge. It was then Ianto noticed the drips of ice cream landing on his tiled kitchen floor.

Jack noticed the flash of anger in his eyes and abruptly turned to occupy himself with locating a suitable fridge magnet and placing the drawing on the dark metal surface.

Funny how such a simple task can take at least five minutes when your trying to avoid Ianto Jones' wrath.

"Jack! I told you, no sweets before her tea! She'll be hyper all night now."

"But she looked at me with these big puppy dog eyes, and I couldn't say no."

Meanwhile, Cerys stood in the centre of the room, a mischievous smile playing on her lips as she lapped at the ice cream.

"You mean like this?" Ianto then went on to give Jack a look uncannily like the one Cerys had used earlier.

Jack only nodded dumbly.

"Yeah, she's good at that. Looks like she's got you wrapped round her little finger."

The crunch of Cerys biting into her last mouthful of the cone resounded in the room, and Ianto turned, lifting his daughter and tickling her wildly.

"Yeah, looks like you're going to be one spoiled little girl."

Her high pitched squeals filled the room as she demanded, "Down! Daddy, put me down!"

Jack watched with amusement lining his features as Ianto span her around and around, before walking into the living room, and laughing, "You want down? You want down?"

"Yes! Daddy, put me down!"

"Ok! Whatever you want, princess."

And with that he dropped her on the sofa, a pile of hyper, giggling five year old girl.

"I'm telling Jamie! He wouldn't want a daddy and a pops if he knew how mean you were!"


End file.
